


Sign

by xFatherVIXX



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFatherVIXX/pseuds/xFatherVIXX
Summary: Wonshik is a politician's son who is living with Taekwoon since he was the only one his father could trust. Taekwoon doesn't like Wonshik, or now, his master. Wonshik denies his love for Taekwoon and keeps on bothering Taekwoon.





	1. .1.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE!
> 
> The first 4 chapters are the ending which were written before and after that comes whatever happened before.

"Just look down and walk. There are no obstacles in your path."

"But I'm supposed to see where I'm going!"

"You don't need to!"

"Taekwoon! It's difficult if I don't see where I'm going."

"Difficult you say? You've always had it easy. It was me who had it hard!"

"What are you saying?"

"Whatever you asked for, you got it. It was my effort that you got this far. You didn't need to do anything but to order around."

"I also had to suffer! Being in royalty doesn't mean that I don't have feelings! Whenever I ordered you, I felt horrible. I wanted to shower you with kindness but if I did that, the whole kingdom would be against it. I wanted to give you all the love once I got out of my parents hands. I wanted to be with you and ...love you."

A loud crash was heard from the other side.

"Hey. Taekwoon. Taekwoon? TAEKWOON!!"

_______________________________________________________________________________


	2. .2.

It's been 2 years after the incident. Traumatizing to both of them. After the incident, they promised to never leave each other without giving atleast a sign. The promise was working for a while.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

lol sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment.


	3. .3.

It's been 3 years since the incident. Still a haunting memory. Wonshik never got out of the house unless necessary. He couldn't leave his lover lying on the bed.

 

 

It would be lonely.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment.


	4. .4.

It's been 4 years since the incident. It was only Wonshik filling the horrifying soulless house. He entered the house and took off his shoes and then his coat. He sat down at the bedside and held Taekwoon's ice cold hand and gave a "I'm home smile." But the other hasn't given a "Welcome back" or any kind of sign for 2 years.

 

 

"Why do you always have to leave me without any sign?" Woshik brokenly uttered, tears falling from his eyes down to Taekwoon's cold one.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote in the first chapter, this is a short one with no plot. If any of you are interested, don't be scared and comment, I might consider it if you can entertain me well enough *evil laugh*.  
> Sorry, just ask.  
> Thank you for reading and please comment.


	5. -0.1-

Taekwoon did not want to go home at all. His patrol was over but he still wandered around the town. But then again, his master is familiar with Taekwoon's work timing. So Taekwoon must go home because he knows what will come if he doesn't. He goes back to the almost empty office to bid everyone "You've worked hard." He went to the market to buy some ingredients for cooking and after paying, he took slow steps on the way back home since he wishes to spend some alone time before he is finally at his doorstep. He opens the doorknob, hoping to see his master asleep.

The house was silent to his surprise. He quietly entered, trying not to make his return noticeable. He felt a bit guilty when he saw his master sleeping on the couch, thinking that he probably dozed off while waiting for his return. He quietly put the plastic bags on the kitchen counter and took out the things that were to be refrigerated first.

He went to his room to change. Just when he was taking off his shirt which revealed to his abdomen, he felt two hands holding at his waist and then a body close to his back.

He's already awake.

"I-I'm back." Taekwoon greets.

"Welcome home." He greets back and licks Taekwoon's spine till the nape, causing Taekwoon to shiver and let out a shaky breath.

"You're home early." The other says.

"M-master." Taekwoon calls out, barely above a whisper.

"What is it?" He asks with his deep voice.

"I am tired, so please?" Taekwoon pleads.

"I am the boss here." The other says sternly.

He turned Taekwoon so that they face each other. Their faces were only inches apart. Taekwoon diverted his eyes from his master's gaze and he lets Taekwoon go.

What?

"I'm hungry." He says.

"Sh-shall I order something?"

"No. I want to eat your food."

"Can you please wait a bit?"

"No! I am starving, prepare my food and then do whatever you like."

"Yes, master." Taekwoon obeys.

Taekwoon kept on his dirty shirt and went into the kitchen to prepare lunch. After 2 hours or so, Taekwoon knocked on his master's door. He came out almost immediately.

Is he that hungry?

They sat down at the dining table and started to dig in their food. After they were done eating, Taekwoon did the dishes while his master was watching T.V. After the dishes, Taekwoon took a long and warm bath to relax. When he got out of the tub, a shine caught his attention. He hid it carelessly this time too. He picked up the blade that was lying behind the sink and observed it.

Just one for today.

He cuts on his arm long and lightly but strong enough to bleed. He washes his arm till it stops bleeding and finally dries himself. He gets out of the bathroom after over an hour and changes into a grey long-sleeve shirt.

"Master, should I re-fill the bath water?" Taekwoon asks.

"No need. It'll be a waste."

"But it's dirty."

"That's fine."

"As you wish." Taekwoon gave up, not wanting to argue further.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Wonshik didn't wait for Taekwoon since evening, it's just that he had no better things to do. He didn't realize that he dozed off while thinking about the ways he could get Taekwoon on the bed tonight. He thanked the gods that he didn't have a boner when Taekwoon came back. He woke up soon as he heard the door unlock but he pretended to sleep.

He went to Taekwoon's room to hear the latter scream a bit but he only got a tensed body in return. He was thankful for the shaky breath the paler male lets out when he dragged his tongue on his spine to the nape. He turned the older to take a look at his beautiful face. His lips were so inviting, but he felt bad when he noticed the black circles under his eyes and decided that he wouldn't push him tonight

Just so he doesn't appear suddenly kind to the older, he ordered for food to be made. Dinner was quiet as usual. He wanted to help Taekwoon do the dishes but he didn't want to appear strange to the older. So he silently watches the T.V. He felt worried when the elder took an hour in the bath. Just when he was about to get up to check, the bathroom door clicked open. He had a relieved smile but erased it when Taekwoon came to him to ask him if he should drain the water or not.

Hell no.

He needs that water at this crucial moment.

It's not like he was obsessed with Taekwoon. He just was sexually frustrated. He searched the whole house for at least a magazine or a CD containing porn, but it seemed that the boring didn't have any. So once, he found himself fantasizing about Taekwoon. He was surely disgusted but the more he thought about it, the more normal and explicit it became.

Like, who can pass someone like Taekwoon?

The male was attractive. Very much. A 10/10 bang.

He just lacked a butt but that's not a major problem.

He took his towel and stripped himself in the bath. He just immersed himself in the tub filled with water which was warm. Obviously, it wasn't clean but that's what he wanted. He took some water in his palm and tried to sniff it and it smelled of the strawberry scented shampoo Taekwoon uses. It smelled good. He dipped in deeper only until his nose was out of the water. 

He imagined about Taekwoon. Being naked in the tub and sitting across him. His milky white skin showing and his face flushed because of the fact that Wonshik is looking at him. He' so shy, it cute. So, Wonshik leaned in closer and Taekwoon's face turned into a deeper shade of pink.

He was saying incoherent things but Wonshik shut him up by pulling him down in the water by the neck to shove the elder's head to his cock.

Taekwoon was struggling in the water and Wonshik pulled him back up only when he felt the other open his mouth. 

"You will obey, is that understood?" Wonshik growls.

"Y-yes." Taekwoon squeaks out.

"Yes, what?" Wonshik tugs at the other's hair making the elder wince.

"Y-yes, ma-master." 

Wonshik let him go and pulls Taekwoon closer this time by the arm, causing the other to be taken in surprise and fall on Wonshik's chest. Wonshik smirked and he put in a finger inside Taeekwoon and the other gasped. He put another one in after a minute and scissors Taekwoon, who seemed to be in a bit pain. He ignored it and put the third one in and Taekwoon lets out a moan. Bingo.

He pulls out and brings Taekwoon above his awkwardly spread legs since the tub is too small for him. He pulls Taekwoon by the waist so that the elder is now above him. 

"Ride me." Wonshik says in a low tone. 

Without a fight, Taekwoon slowly sits down and moans lowly while Wonshik groaned at the tightness inside Taekwoon. After a while of adjusting, Taekwoon started rolling his hips, making both of them moan out in pleasure.

Wonshik was heavily breathing and his hands were working even faster. Taekwoon was letting out silent moans and he was moving up and down Wonshik's length. At last, Taekwoon's back arched but he hadn't come. 

Wonshik opened his bleary eyes and saw the white strings of cum shoot through his hand and dissolving into the water. He was sweaty and out of breath. Disgusted by sitting in the water contaminated by his own cum, he drained the whole water and turned on the shower. 

God, he is such a mess.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Long note ahead.
> 
> This is the past, as in what happened before the first few parts that were published earlier. That was the ending and this is what happened before it. Its gonna be long or maybe short, depends on my brain. But, I hope you guys understood what I mean. So, I am going to change the story back to ongoing to make it easier. Remember, the first four chapters are the ending. The coming chapters are what happened before.
> 
> And in case you haven't noticed, the above smut was a part of Wonshik's imagination. He jerked off to Taekwoon. Sooo....yeah.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please comment!


	6. -0.2-

God, he is such a mess. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Its been a week since Taekwoon's master, Wonshik had started living with Taekwoon. Taekwoon suggested to have his master live in another house but he refused the idea. Taekwoon's had questions.

Why wouldn't he go? It'll be better for both of them. 

Is he staying with him because he wants to bother him?

Or are there any other reasons?

He brushed those thoughts and focused on his work.

There were signs of war from where Wonshik came from. Economic pressure, death threats from citizens to the ruling party, fights among communists and rivals, strikes in the town because of the party's behavior and so on. It was almost endless. So, Wonshik ended up with Taekwoon since his city was far more peaceful.

Taekwoon goes to for his last patrol during the night nowadays since the new workers have various reasons, so he has no choice but to go. His master didn't agree on the idea but it would be better for Taekwoon himself, but now that the area is not in the best condition, he didn't favor it either.

Tonight is exceptionally quiet. Its peaceful and quiet. Taekwoon kept on walking, the cool night air hitting him and the night sky filled with rain clouds which seems like it might rain any moment. It was completely dark since the moon was being hidden by the rain clouds. 

Taekwoon glanced at his watch. About time to go. He turned back and walked towards the far, lighted and empty road. But suddenly, Taekwoon felt his arms being grabbed and pulled. He found himself pushed against the wall of a broken building, his hands above his head and a knife at his torso.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone let their guard down." A man with a black mask, covering up to his nose remarked gruffly. Somehow, Taekwoon thought that the voice was familiar.

"Who are you?"

"All I can say for now is, worry about yourself." The man whispers.

Taekwoon swiftly took a handful of crumbles of the wall and threw it at the man. The man yelled and blindly tried to get rid of the dirt while also trying to secure his prey, he slashed the knife at Taekwoon's waist. 

After he cleared his eyes, his target wasn't in front of him. Taekwoon crept behind him and knocked him out. Even though he had blood gushing from his wound, he carried the man on his back and took him to the office. Being exhausted and in pain, Taekwoon collapsed.

\------------------------------------------------

Hakyeon had mixed feelings as he walked down the usual road he takes to work, but now with trails blood. He looked in every crook and corner to check (hopefully) if the blood trail was leading somewhere else but no, it kept on leading his path to work.

He was at the entrance but the blood didn't seem to stop there. It's inside. He took a deep breath before opening the door. He saw a man's back on the row of chairs, He went closer towards the chairs and gasped loudly in shock.

Taekwoon was on the floor with blood on the side of his shirt as well as beneath him. And he saw a man in full black, unconscious. He quickly crouched down near Taekwoon to see his condition. He put two of his fingers against Taekwoon's cold neck to check the pulse. Hakyeon breathed a sigh of relief on feeling the pulse. He carefully observed the man on the seat and he too was still breathing. He handcuffed the man, just in case anything happens.

He carefully picked up Taekwoon and placed him on a seat. The front of his shirt was also soaked in blood, the area of the waist having the darkest color. Taekwoon opened his eyes, grunting in pain and saw Hakyeon in front of him. As he was about to get up, he was pushed by Hakyeon back on the seat.

"Be good and sit down." Hakyeon ordered.

Hakyeon opened the first two button of Taekwoon's shirt within a blink of an eye causing Taekwoon to widen his eyes. He grabbed the open part of his own shirt and glared at Hakyeon with a slightly pink face.

"Wh-what do you think you are doing?" Taekwoon glared but it only appeared cute to the older.

"I told you to be good," Hakyeon sighed and continued, "but you slapped my hands away."

"Sorry." Taekwoon apologizes.

"It's okay. Now let me treat your wound."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Hakyeon went to get the first-aid box meanwhile Taekwoon took off his shirt. When he came back, he gasped once again that morning. Taekwoon's waist had a very deep cut and blood spread all over his abdomen, it will leave a scar.

"Taekwoon!" Hakyeon yelled out.

"What?" Taekwoon winced.

"Why didn't you call me immediately!?"

"Stop shouting."

"Sorry. But why didn't you call for help? You could have died." Hakyeon says with a lower tone.

"It was late in the night. He did this blindly."

"That doesn't mean that it wasn't dangerous." 

"It'll just leave a scar."

"The wound might open if you're not careful." Hakyeon nags.

"Whatever." Taekwoon muttered.

"What was that?"

"Yes, mother, I will be careful." Taekwoon says like a child.

After mildly treating his wound, Hakyeon asked Taekwoon to go to the hospital for better care to his wound but Taekwoon said that he will be alright. Taekwoon went to the changing room to get a new shirt and hid his blood-soaked shirt in a bag.

By the time he got back, there were already some colleagues who were looking worriedly at him. He sighed but gave a reassuring smile to them. 

Except, Hakyeon had a not so good face. 

"What happened?" Taekwoon asked the frowning elder.

"Taekwoon-ie, I'm sorry but I called Ravi here and-"

Hakyeon's words were cut off by the door of the office opening with a loud noise and everyone was on alert. Some had taken their guns out and aimed it at the door.

"Where's Taekwoon?!" The barged man speaks. He searches with his eyes and walks forward when he found his target hiding behind Hakyeon.

"Sir! You can't just barge in li-" The officer was cut off by a death glare from Ravi. All the others saw it and stilled in their places but hands still ready to act.

Ravi walks towards Taekwoon who was hiding behind Hakyeon with furious steps and was about to push him away only to be gripped by Hakyeon in a tight hold.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ravi scowls as he pulls his hands away from Hakyeon's hold.

"Calm your shit! Taekwoonie is injured and he needs proper care!" Hakyeon shouts at Wonshik despite Taekwoon tugging at his shirt, telling him to stop.

"As if you're giving him proper care!" Wonshik shouts back.

"At least I'm doing a better job than you!" Hakyeon retorts.

"I would take care of him if he came back!" Wonshik reasons.

"How would he when he passed out!?" Hakyeon says.

"You passed out!?" Wonshik asks Taekwoon. Taekwoon was frightened. He had never seen Hakyeon act like this.

"Answer me!" Wonshik shouts at him and he flinches. He nods as an answer. 

"Don't you dare shout at him!" Hakyeon says as he steps forward.

"Who do you think you are!?" 

"And who exactly do you think you are!?" Hakyeon retorts.

"Why you!" Wonshik raises his fist to punch Hakyeon who did not see it coming. Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon back and the fist came landing to his face. 

"Taekwoon, why did you-" 

"Leave." Taekwoon says with no emotion. His cheeks hurt.

"But Taekwoon, I-"

"Leave!" He repeats louder this time, still not looking at Wonshik.

"Taek-" 

"If you're not leaving, then I will." Taekwoon says as he brushes past Wonshik with the whole world rounding in his eyes. He was barely outside before everything had become black.

"Taekwoon!!" He heard many call out his name but failed to respond.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik's identity is a kept a secret from Hakyeon and thus, it's Ravi. Thank you for reading and please comment!


	7. -0.3-

"Taekwoon!!" He heard many call out his name but failed to respond.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taekwoon woke up in a brightly lit room. He looked around and realized that he was in the hospital. Judging by the IV on his arm, he probably slept for a day. At least he got his beauty sleep that he missed out. A nurse that walked in broke Taekwoon's trance.

"How are you feeling?" She asks with a smile.

"Better." He answers.

"Do you feel strange anywhere?" She asks.

"No." He answers.

"Your friends are waiting out, shall I call them in?" 

Taekwoon nods in reply. The nurse goes out and Taekwoon drinks half of the bottled water that was at his bedside. 

"Taekwoonie!" Hakyeon exclaimed and jumped at Taekwoon to hug him. Taekwoon hissed in pain and Hakyeon immediately pulled back with an apologetic face.

"Sorry, I just missed you a lot these 5 days." Hakyeon said and Taekwoon was taken aback.

He was asleep for 5 days!?

"5 days!?" He asks.

"Yeah. You worried us sick! You were about to leave the office that morning and you suddenly collapsed. When the doctor said that you had too much blood loss, I was about to faint. We came every day to get updates about your condition and finally, you're awake." Hakyeon explains.

Taekwoon widened his eyes and checked himself. Thankfully, they made him wear a long sleeved dress, or else he'd be in hell with Hakyeon. 

"Where is Wonshik?" Taekwoon asks.

"Woonie! How could you say that when I-"

"I'm here." Wonshik cuts Hakyeon off and takes the empty seat beside Hakyeon.

"How are you feeling?" Wonshik asks.

Is he worried?

"Fine." Taekwoon replies.

"Good." 

There was an awkward moment of silence until Taekwoon spoke.

"How have the both of you been doing?"

"I've been working. A brave recruit took your night-patrol." Hakyeon says.

"Who is it? I've got to thank him." 

"Ehhh? What about me? I've been checking on you in midst of work and I don't get anything?" Hakyeon complained. Taekwoon chuckled.

"Of course you will. Let me heal up first." Taekwoon said with a chuckle.

He chuckled. For the first time, Wonshik saw him this happy and he looked beautiful. He didn't realize that he was smiling until Taekwoon looked at him while Hakyeon was talking and smiled at Wonshik. He felt his face growing hot. 

What is wrong with me?

It was decided for Wonshik to stay with Taekwoon since Hakyeon had to go to work and he also had nothing better to do. Even though Taekwoon was just asleep for only 5 days, he really missed the older. He couldn't believe it himself either. He was frustrated for a few days before finally accepting that he does care for the elder but he surely still hates him too.

Hakyeon and Taekwoon were talking till it was 11. Wonshik was shocked. That silent Taekwoon is this talkative? But then again, Wonshik is also to blame since Hakyeon had already informed him that Taekwoon wasn't the one to talk first. Neither did Wonshik engage in a proper conversation with the older. He would end up conversing with signs. Like pointing out or keeping it in front of the eyes. Sometimes, even touches. 

Taekwoon was worried. Even though he has a dislike for Wonshik, he can't help but worry about the frown and the silent trance Wonshik was in. He wasn't loud in the first place but his eyes held something in them, something that Taekwoon identified as confusion and sadness.

After Hakyeon took his leave, promising to visit Taekwoon tomorrow again, Taekwoon stared at Wonshik. He was trying to read the younger's mind before he flinched because of a hand on his shoulder. He calmed down after seeing that it was nobody but the nurse from before.

"A doctor is coming to check your condition tomorrow in the morning, so get plenty of rest." The nurse says, always keeping the polite smile on her face. Taekwoon nods in response and she takes her leave.

"Is it another doctor?" Wonshik asks him.

"I don't know." Taekwoon replies.

"A notice came from my family. They told me that some people know of my presence here." Wonshik explains.

"What will you do?" Taekwoon asks.

"Stay here." Wonshik answeres as if it was the most obvious thing and Taekwoon was flabbergasted.

Is this guy stupid?

"Why?" Is the only thing Taekwoon can ask right now.

"How can I leave you alone? Hakyeon has work, and you don't want to disturb him, right?" 

"I can maintain myself. You need to stay safe." Taekwoon says.

"If I'm going elsewhere, I'm taking you along with me." Wonshik says.

"I'm not your rag doll." Taekwoon hisses at him.

"I didn't say that, did I? You're my bodyguard and a bodyguard is supposed to be with the person at all times." 

"Since when was I your bodyguard?" Taekwoon's face still in a scowl.

"Ever since you agreed to have me live in your house. You're responsible." 

"I only agreed to let you live with me, nothing else." Taekwoon reasons.

"But it also said that you are responsible if anything happens to me while I am in your care." Wonshik retorts.

"Proof?" Taekwoon really didn't want to be with Wonshik. Wonshik took out his phone and went to his gallery to prove Taekwoon with the original, written and signed agreement. He showed the picture to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon lost. Cursed himself for not reading the conditions properly. He just happened to be in a bad condition on that day. Probably that was his worst day which comes above this day. Taekwoon sighs in defeat and Wonshik smiles triumphantly. 

"Don't worry too much. I'll try to be as far away as my family since I also hate them." Wonshik reassures and the horrible feeling in Taekwoon is removed just by a bit. At least he won't be under the circumstance when he knows that he was being watched by about 5-8 people every day. He hopes that he will lose a few pairs of eyes on him if he goes with Wonshik.

"Enough. We'll talk about this later once you're feeling better." Wonshik said as he got up to leave.

"Won-Master, wait!" Taekwoon exclaimed. He didn't need to have Wonshik go out at such an hour when there are predators lurking outside.

"What?" Turns back to face the older.

"It's not safe outside." Taekwoon says.

"So you want me to stay?" Wonshik asks with a raised eyebrow. Taekwoon nods in reply.

"Where do I sleep?" Wonshik asks.

Taekwoon took a moment before he got off the bed and Wonshik got alarmed. He pushed Taekwoon back on the bed and the other fell back with a soft thump.

"What?" Taekwoon asks, confused by the younger's action.

"Don't 'what' me. You were going to let me have the bed, right!?" 

"Yes. So?" Taekwoon replies as if it's normal.

"Are you stupid? You should get proper rest!" 

"Then where will you sleep?" Taekwoon asks.

"Is that a major problem right now? Just go to sleep." 

"But you-" 

"I won't die if I don't sleep on a bed! Now sleep!" Wonshik is so done with Taekwoon.

"Sure?" Taekwoon asks once again.

"Oh my-! Listen here, you should focus on resting otherwise I'll call Hakyeon back saying that you're dying." Wonshik threatens.

"Fine. I'll sleep." Taekwoon immediately surrenders. A worried Hakyeon is never the best option. Wonshik switched the lights off and laid on the couch that was across Taekwoon's bed. He almost cussed out loud when he felt a pillow being rubbed on his face. It was none other than Taekwoon standing beside the couch and offering him a pillow. It was dark so he didn't mean to rub it on Wonshik's face...or maybe he did since the light from the window was plenty enough to see around the room.

Wonshik grumbled and took the pillow from Taekwoon's hand. He has to get his revenge. Before Taekwoon left his side, Wonshik quickly squeezed the older's butt, making the other gasp. Taekwoon glared at the younger but with a red face which made him look more cute than threatening. To avoid further embarrassment, Taekwoon went back to bed. 

"Good night, master." Taekwoon said before closing his eyes.

"Good night, Woonie." Wonshik said back.

Both of them didn't realize they were smiling even when they drifted off to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I have some fantastic news. I'm dying!
> 
> Jk. My productive soul is dead for the time being. So please, deal with my shitty-ness. Thank you for reading and please comment if you want my productive level to increase by a little.


	8. -0.4-

Both of them didn't realize they were smiling even when they drifted off to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 6 in the morning when Taekwoon woke up to the stinging pain on his waist. It hurt like a bitch. He stripped off his shirt and was about to open the bandage around his wound only to be stopped by the door opening and the nurse from yesterday and a doctor came in. Taekwoon became red and tried to put his clothes back on but was stopped by the doctor's hands on his.

"Don't. I'm going to check you." The doctor informed and Taekwoon nodded but the red on his face didn't disappear. Seeing the patient's embarrassment, the doctor and the nurse chuckled only to be silenced by a male walking into the room. He was wearing the nurse uniform but his face was covered with a surgeon's mask. He gestures the nurse to come closer and the two of them go out.

"Miss, Doctor Min wants you in room 509."

"Alright. Tell her I will be there in a minute." The nurse was about to enter again.

"She wants you there now. I'll handle this patient." The male said.

"Okay then. I'll be going." The nurse said and walked towards the room she was informed to go to.

The man walks in, catching the attention of both the patient and the doctor. He walks to the doctor and whispers the reason for the nurse's absence in his ear. The doctor nodded in understanding and continued his check up on the patient. 

"Alright. The wound on your waist is going to hurt if you strain it. And some of the cuts have been stitched again, so take care of that too. You've had too much blood loss but I think you are well enough to be released by the day after tomorrow. Rest well for the remaining days." The doctor explained while Taekwoon only nodded at all his sentences.

"Thank you, doctor." Taekwoon said with a smile before the doctor left the room.

Now, there was only the male nurse and a half-naked Taekwoon in the room. Taekwoon's red face had become pink and he turned so that his back was facing the nurse. He was about to wear his shirt, if not for a knife dangerously close to his throat. He gulped and his adams apple just slightly felt the cold metal. 

"Are you the same person from that night?" Taekwoon asks.

"Which night?" The man asks unimpressed and Taekwoon gets a momentary shock. The voice seems familiar to him. He lets out a small gasp when he felt the knife being pressed against his throat.

"You cut your arms I see. Why?"

"Why do you want to know when you're going to kill me?" Taekwoon asks back.

"Taekwoon! I would nev-" The man slightly moves his knife away while trying to explain himself and Taekwoon took this as his chance. He grabbed the wrist of the other and pulled him to the bed. He painfully twisted the other's arm and the man finally dropped his knife. Taekwoon thought that was enough and he let go of the man. But he was mistaken.

Just when he was about to release the male, the other turned around, making Taekwoon fall on the floor and took out a scalpel and pointed it towards Taekwoon's face who was trying to get the hands off him. The man was strangling him with one hand and the other one gripping the scalpel shakily near his face.

Just then, the door opens and Wonshik becomes wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. He rushes to inside and pulls the man off Taekwoon and the man's back hit the wall harshly. He was about to ring the call button but Taekwoon managed to stop him by putting his hand on Wonshik's and shaking his head whilst trying to breathe properly. 

"Why?" Wonshik whispers loud enough for Taekwoon to hear but he doesn't answer and instead, pushes Wonshik aside and grabbed the hand that was going to stab Wonshik. Wonshik got up and tackled the man down on the floor. Now, the man was beneath Wonshik, his head being pushed to the floor and a painful grip on both his wrists that were behind him. 

"Speak up." Wonshik growled but the man stayed silent. Taekwoon went closer to the man and took off the surgeon mask only to become shocked. 

"H-Hyu-Hyung?" Taekwoon stuttered and the called one had a look of guilt on his face.

"Who?" Wonshik says, totally confused. Taekwoon took in a deep breath and exhaled shakily.

"Let him go." Taekwoon requests.

"Taekwoon! He is dangerous!" Wonshik exclaims.

"Please." Taekwoon says and the look on the Taekwoon's face is convincing enough for Wonshik to let go of the man and get off him, but never letting his guard down even once. The man groaned in pain before standing up properly. 

"Why?" Taekwoon's voice comes out almost as a pained whisper. 

The asked avoids his eyes by hanging his head low. 

"Father asked me to." He replies.

"Why didn't you do it?" Taekwoon asks, this time even more hurt.

"I couldn't. Disobeying is bad but killing someone I care for is horrible." The other replies.

Taekwoon gets up and hugs the man tightly while spilling the tears he was holding. The other drew circles on Taekwoon's back to calm him down while holding back his own tears. He can't cry when he attempted on hurting Taekwoon.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Wonshik breaks the trance of the other two and Taekwoon quickly pulls away with a pink face while rubbing his eyes harshly with his sleeves. The other stopped Taekwoon and shook his head gently as if to stop Taekwoon from hurting. Wonshik was getting annoyed.

"This is Joonhyun-hyung. He is my step-brother." Taekwoon says while his step-brother had a hand over the younger's shoulder and Wonshik could swear that he saw Taekwoon's eyes light up because of the touch.

"He tried to kill you and you act all charming towards him?" Wonshik blurts out and Taekwoon blushes. 

"He is charming even if he doesn't do anything." Joonhyun speaks up and Taekwoon becomes a darker shade of pink and ducks his head. But Joonhyun's next action stunned them both. He put his fingers under Taekwoon's chin and lifted his face with a sharp moment, making Taekwoon's eyes snap up to his and Wonshik's jaw drop.

"See?" Joonhyun says and looks at Wonshik, who just nods. Soon after Joonhyun put his hand down, Taekwoon dropped to his knees and bowed down. His hair covered his face but his ears were red. Joonhyun just chuckled at the younger's behavior.

"Still so shy?" Joonhyun chuckles out and Wonshik hums in agreement.

\------------------------------------------------

"What did father say?" Taekwoon asks.

"He told me to have you killed." Joonhyun responds a bit shakily.

"What for?" 

"I don't know. He just told me to kill you without asking any questions." (really)

"Then who was it that night?" Taekwoon speaks to himself.

"You've been attacked before!?" Joonhyun exclaims.

"That why he's here. He got attacked 6 days ago."

"Really?" Joonhyun asks while facing Taekwoon who nods in answer. "That's why you asked me that. I thought you were trying to confuse me." Joonhyun says sheepishly.

"You think that's the best I can do?" Taekwoon pouts and the oldest aw's at him instead while pinching his cheeks.

"Well, I know you've never harmed anyone before, so you might be an amateur." Joonhyun said.

"Hyung! I work for the police!" Taekwoon whines.

"You only patrol!" Wonshik speaks up, Taekwoon scoffs and Joonhyun chuckles. 

Judging by their love for each other, Joonhyun might not do anything to harm Taekwoon anymore and Wonshik could put down his guard down.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! It's not easy to make the before story when the ending is thoughtlessly done. I am suffering. Thank you for reading and please comment!


	9. -0.5-

Judging by their love for each other, Joonhyun might not do anything to harm Taekwoon anymore and Wonshik decided that he could put down his guard down.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taekwoon was released the day after just as the doctor had informed. Wonshik and Taekwoon decided that they would still live in the area until Taekwoon is able to move without any difficulty. Joonhyun had small talks with Ravi, most of it being about Taekwoon. Ravi frankly did not like the older's infatuation with Taekwoon. He does understand that Taekwoon is his brother but still.

On the day of Taekwoon's release from the hospital, Taekwoon asked Joonhyun to live with them despite the older was already staying in a hotel. Wonshik tried to debate but lost in the end by Taekwoon saying that Joonhyun's presence in the house will be both healthful and therapeutic. Neither Taekwoon nor Wonshik wanted Joonhyun to know about their relationship, so they just told him that they were roommates which isn't a complete lie.

On the same day, after lunch, when Taekwoon was taking a nap, Joonhyun called out to Ravi.

"Ravi-sshi, I need to have a talk with you," Joonhyun said and Ravi followed the older to the living room. "Listen carefully," Joonhyun says after they both take a seat on the couch, "I think Taekwoon is being targetted."

"What?" Wonshik asks with confusion.

"I have already mentioned that my father wanted him dead, but I think he now has other plans."

"How are you so certain?"

"I saw men lurking around the building when I went out for getting the groceries and I believe that my father has sent men to get me or Taekwoon or maybe even the both of us."

"So why haven't they made a move yet?"

"That's exactly the reason why things are frustrating now. I think they're still uncertain if Taekwoon is alive or not since I was sent. But the fact they aren't approaching me directly is bothering."

"I think they are just being cautious. Probably your father hasn't given them any orders yet." Wonshik says but with the revelation obscure.

"Maybe that's the case. Anyhow, I want the two of you to be careful. Inform Taekwoon but do not tell him about my part, I don't want him to get worried about me." Joonhyun requests.

"So, what will you do now?" Wonshik asks.

"I'm probably going to go back or maybe find another place. I don't want to be under father's control anymore."

"Say, how is this father of yours?" Wonshik asks.

Before Joonhyun could answer, the doorbell rang. Ravi got up to get it, only to see Hakyeon on the other side with two bags full of whatever was inside.

"Where is my Dauguniiii~~~" A foreign voice came from beside Hakyeon. It was a tall male with blonde hair, even taller than Ravi himself. He had a masculine built but the natural face of a baby.

"And who might you be?" Ravi asks, still not moving from the doorway.

"Let's talk inside." The blonde says and Hakyeon nods. 

Not wanting to cause a scene with Joonhyun in the house, he moved away from the door with a snort and let the two men inside. They took off their shoe and Hakyeon led the blonde to the living room with Ravi following behind. Joonhyun was surprised to see the two unknown male walk in and his confusion was directed to Ravi.

"The short one is Cha Hakyeon, Taekwoon's colleague and best friend." Ravi introduces.

"Nice to meet you..."

"Ok Joonhyun." 

"Nice to meet you Joonhyun-sshi." Hakyeon smiles politely and handshakes with the taller male.

"I'm Han Sanghyuk, the new recruit in the department. At the moment, filling Taekwoon-hyung's absence." The blond smiles and shakes his hand with Joonhyun.

"I am Taekwoon's stepbrother. Nice to meet both of you." 

"Ooh. Taekwoon speaks about you a lot!" Hakyeon says after they took their seats.

"He does? What does he reveal about me?" Joonhyun asks with interest.

"He always tells me how good-" Hakyeon's words were cut off by Taekwoon's bedroom door opening, with a sleepy, puffed face Taekwoon rubbing his eyes cutely. They all aww-ed at him, both silently and loudly. He looks at them sleepily and tilts his head to the left in confusion because of the blonde male in his house. Taking notice of this, the blonde male got up and walked towards him and Taekwoon instinctively took one step back.

"Nice to meet you Taekwoon-hyung. I'm Han Sanghyuk, the one filling your absence." The blonde smiles at him and Taekwoon thinks that the boy is cute despite his large built. He takes a moment to respond to shake the hand in front of him and bows in gratitude. 

"I'll cook something in a moment. Make yourself at home." Taekwoon says before going to the bathroom.

"Hyung, you never told me Taekwoon was so appealing!" Sanghyuk exclaims at Hakyeon while the elder just shrugs.

"Did you label Taekwoon as appalling!?" Joonhyun bursts on the dark one and this time Hakyeon responds.

"No! How could I? I constantly told Hyuk about Taekwoon's fairness!" Hakyeon defends.

"You never told me it was to this extent!" Hyuk complains.

"You refused to believe me!" Hakyeon retorts and Hyuk takes a moment to think of another reason.

"You could've shown me a picture!" 

"Well, sorry I didn't!" Hakyeon screams and Ravi decides to speak.

"Calm your tits!" He shouts.

"If only we had any." Hyuk remarks and earns a glare from Ravi.

"Why are you even here?" Ravi asks both of them.

"Taekwoon is my buddy! I came to see him." Hakyeon reasons.

"I came to see the person whos space I was filling!" Sanghyuk reasons and Ravi decides he's had enough. He lets out a frustrated huff and stomps to his room to shut the door loudly. The three of them looked at each other in confusion, only to shrug it off just before Taekwoon came out of the bathroom.

"What happened? I heard something loud." Taekwoon asks with confusion.

"Ravi got annoyed." Joonhyun says.

"Why?" 

"We don't know." Hakyeon said and turns on the T.V.

Still, in confusion, Taekwoon decides to make food for them and thinks about what he is going to say to them about moving out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok is Joonhyun's family name just in case it was confusing. Thank you for reading and please do leave comments!


End file.
